Boingo (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure)
Boingo (also known as Mondatta in the English dub) is the younger brother of Oingo and one of the antagonists in the third arc of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. His stand Thoth represents one of the nine Egyptian gods of prosperity. Biography Boingo is first seen reading from his comic book Thoth and then meets a friendly comic artist who offers to buy it from him. However, Oingo maintains that the book is not for sale and threatens the comic artist to stay away from Boingo. He then reads the comic and decides to wait four hours for the next bus to avoid the accident Thoth predicted. The brothers then look into Thoth for the next prediction and realize that they are meant to poison the Joestar group's tea. Boingo stays in the shadows and witnesses Oingo's preparations to fulfill the prophecy. At the same time, Jean Pierre Polnareff lets a cigarette fall, which points to their restaurant. Initially, the group decides to order tea, but a suspicious Joseph Joestar decides to order the unopened coke instead. This seems to prevent Oingo from poisoning the drink at first, but an angry customer reacts to the warm coke he was served, causing the Joestar group to order the tea that Oingo successfully poisons. However, right as the group is about to drink their tea, Iggy eats another customer's cake and causes the Joestar group to abandon their tea to take care of Iggy and leave the shop, which makes Oingo and Boingo angry. Eventually, following Thoth's prophecy, Oingo punches a nerdy-looking stranger and frightens him into dropping his wallet, giving the two money and temporarily pacifying them for their failure. Following Tohth's next prediction, Oingo then tries to make Jotaro eat a bomb that looked like an orange. However, Joseph and Polnareff return and Oingo is forced to disguise himself as Jotaro in order to prevent them from attacking him. The disguise backfires and Oingo is dragged into the same car where he placed the bomb. Boingo becomes shocked after finding out the true meaning of Thoth's prophecy, that Oingo is the one who will fall victim to the bomb with Jotaro's face, and mentally begs for his brother to transform back so that their intended interpretation of the prophecy will come true. Regardless, Oingo accidentally steps on the bomb he set up, causing it to blow up and split his face in two. Boingo then arrives and resolves to defeat the Joestar group on his own, causing Oingo to become proud of his younger brother's growth. However, the man Oingo assaulted earlier returns with other thugs, who beat up the two brothers and send them to the hospital. Meanwhile, the real Jotaro returns from visiting the hospital, and, happening to be thirsty, picks out an orange to eat. After exiting the hospital, Boingo teams up with Hol Horse to avenge his brother (albeit only after Hol Horse had to resort to kidnapping Boingo). Boingo, hiding under a crate for the majority of Hol Horse's assisted assault, demonstrates the extent of Thoth's power by showing its next prediction: that Hol Horse would kick a woman and the woman will be thankful and give him money. Hol Horse is skeptical, but this is proven true when he sees a woman walking past him and, driven by the possibility of the prediction being true, runs and kicks the woman in the back, and finds out he killed a deadly scorpion on the woman's back, and is paid for saving her life. The two then try to follow the next prediction, involving Hol Horse sticking his fingers up Polnareff's nose and the rest of the Joestar group being hit by a truck. Hol Horse, skeptical of the result, but willing to follow through nonetheless, sticks his fingers up Polnareff's nose. A series of events is then triggered that leads up to the Joestar group being hit by a truck. Boingo now has Hol Horse's full confidence and directs Horse to guide his bullets through a series of pipes. However, Hol Horse's watch was off by a few minutes when directed to fire at noon, and the bullets loop around and pierce through the depicted holes in the comic book's pages to hit him instead. Afterwards, Boingo contemplates using his powers to better the lives of others and kicks aside his hiding crate, but the crate accidentally hits Iggy and Boingo becomes assaulted by the dog and becomes even more introverted than before. Thoth then says that, if it was that easy to change their ways, there would not be bad people in the world. Powers and Abiltilies Boingo's stand, Thoth, is a comic book which predicts the future. Altough the predictions are always stupid and unbelievable, they will always happen if followed correctly. However, the predictions depend on the interpretation, and mistaking even a single bit of the prediction will make it backfire. Gallery Images OingoBoingo.jpg|Oingo and Boingo in the anime. Thoth.jpg|Thoth Tumblr nmn2ybsAAX1sfay15o6 500.gif Fd3.gif NarrowRevolvingDragon-size_restricted.gif 07d.gif Tumblr inline p8lfo6bgNl1r0vc40 540.gif Tumblr inline p8nh4huHnA1uuohhr 500.gif Tumblr nm0fl1Q9Xf1r4gow9o1 500.gif tumblr nm0fl1Q9Xf1r4gow9o2 500.gif Tumblr inline p8nhylksse1r0vc40 540.gif tumblr inline p8yqq0eAzE1r0vc40 540.gif Videos Stardust Crusaders S2 (English Dub) - Oingo Boingo Brothers Stardust Crusaders S2 (English Dub) - Oingo Tries to Poison the Crew Jojo's Bizarre Adventure - Boingo Laughing Stardust Crusaders S2 (English Dub) - Oingo’s Fate Oingo Boingo Brothers Ending Stardust Crusaders S2 (English Dub) - Hol Horse Boingo Combo Stardust Crusaders S2 (English Dub) - Hol Horse Respects Women Stardust Crusaders S2 (English Dub) - Hol Horse’s Fate Hol Horse and Boingo Ending - JoJo's Stardust Crusaders Stardust Crusaders S2 (English Dub) - Final Prediction Stardust Crusaders S2 (English Dub) - High Noon Prediction Outcome Stardust Crusaders S2 (English Dub) - Boingo’s Change of Heart Trivia *Due to copyright laws, Oingo and Boingo were renamed Zenyatta and Mondatta respectively in the VIZ translation, after The Police album of the same name. In the anime, however, they are still referred to by their Japanese names on Thoth's cover. Their original names were later used in VIZ's English JoJonium release. Navigation de:Mondatta Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Mercenaries Category:Kids Category:Non-Action Category:Incompetent Category:Redeemed Category:Scapegoat Category:Siblings Category:Comic Relief Category:Male Category:Insecure